


Brotherly support

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Hanzo helps Genji confess.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Tekhartha Zenyatta, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 111





	Brotherly support

"Ugh.." Genji groaned as he stared at all the healers talking among themselves. Hanzo sat next to his brother and sensed his negative emotion.

"What is causing you such distress?" The shimada asked while taking a sip of his tea.

"Nothing.." Genji mumbled and continued to stare at one of them specifically.

"It cannot be nothing, your emotions are easy to read." Hanzo looked at the group. "You usually love watching them practice, was it is today?"

"Hanzo, have you ever been in love?"

The shimada spit out his tea in surprise. He wiped his mouth and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have! Is love the source of your stress?"

"Yeah.. I think I'm in love with someone but I don't know if they love me back. There's no reason why they wouldn't but this person is impossible to read."

"Is it Angela?"

"No."

"Luci-"

"No!"

"Moira? Because she is terrifying and I don't th-"

"It's not Moira."

Hanzo looked at the group again and realized he forgot the most obvious choice. "It's your master, isn't it?" He stared at the omnic, he seemed to be conversing with Bridgette. It was obvious from the beginning that Genji was in love with Zenyatta but it had slipped his mind.

".." The cyborg threw his arms at his brother and sighed loudly. "What am I going to do?!"

"Just tell him, love needs honesty."

"But what if I get rejected?"

"Your master would not reject you Genji, I'm sure he feels the same way." Hanzo patted his brother's back. "Or he will at least let you down the softest way possible."

Genji nodded and pulled away from his brother. "Will you at least help me to confess?" Hanzo nodded and the two brothers went to work!

"First things first," Hanzo examined Genji. "What does your master like? You can give him something as you confess."

"He loves peace!"

"..Maybe an object."

"Oh, he actually adores cats! Back at the temple, he has one that the Shambali all take care of and every time I saw him meditating, the cat would be on his lap and I would almost cry in joy." Genji gushed at the memory. Hanzo was uncomfortable seeing his brother in such a way.

"Are we going to get him a cat?"

"No.. My master loves the one back at the temple, a new cat would remind him of Tranquillity."

"Did they r-"

"Don't judge them!" Genji defended the shambali. "Maybe I can make the journey back to Nepal to get him.."

"No, that trip is far too long. It'll take you weeks to get there and weeks to get back." Hanzo had to think. "I have an idea though, the the cat will definitely be here."

"I'll trust you." Genji smiled. "What's next?"

"Let's do a small practice, pretend I am Zenyatta."

The cyborg looked at his brother and cringed. "I don't like this-"

"Come on, just say what you'd say to him."

"But I-"

"Say it!"

"I yearn for you every day and would really like to cuddle all day long!" Genji blurted out then covered his face in embarrassment. 

"..." Hanzo started to laugh. He wasn't laughing at Genji, he was laughing out of joy. They hadn't had a moment like this since the incident, it was heartwarming. "Alright Genji, let's try again." The two spent the whole day trying to figure out a plan for Genji, it was hard since Genji wasn't open to all of Hanzo's ideas but in the end, they got the plan down and were going to execute it at midnight. Since Zenyatta never slept and everyone else would be asleep, Genji just felt more comfortable to do it so late. Hanzo wasn't fond of the idea but he'd do anything for his brother. 

"Alright, I think everything's ready." Genji took deep breaths. "Oh, where's tranquility?" The cyborg would feel so much better if he had the cat.

"Three, two, one.." Hanzo counted down and the door burst open.

"The kitty cat is here!" The British speedster zoomed to the two brothers and held the cat out. "Did I make it?"

"You beat the time." Hanzo smiled and took the cat before handing Tracer money. "A deal's a deal."

"Whoo-hoo!" The girl cheered and put the money in her pocket. "Thanks Hanzo, let's bet again." She laughed before making her way out.

"She's fast," Genji mumbled and took the cat from Hanzo. "I missed this little guy." He smiled at the cat and pet it gently. 

"I told you he'd be here. Now go to him." Hanzo patted Genji's back and the cyborg rushed to his master's room. He was sweating bullets but thanks to Hanzo, he felt confident. Tranquility also brought him ease. The cyborg straightened his posture and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in."

Genji exhaled once more before walking in. He looked around and saw his master meditating by the window. "Greetings master."

"Genji, my student, what brings you here this late? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I wanted to but there was something I needed to give you." Genji walked over to Zenyatta and held the cat out. 

"Tranquility?" Zenyatta reached out and gently let the cat press against his metal finger. "Genji, how did you get her here?"

"Don't question it," Genji said with a laugh and let the cat down. Almost instinctively, the cat jumped onto Zenyatta's lap and curled up. "Did you like your gift?"

"Of course, I love Tranquility. Thank you, Genji."

The cyborg nodded and sat next to his master, he looked at the night sky and sighed. "Master, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"For years, you helped me heal my soul. I would not be here if it weren't for you and I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am. You mean so much to me and.." The cyborg turned to his master. "I wanted to tell you, I love you."

Zenyatta looked at his pupil with his expressionless face. "I love you to my student."

Genji laughed nervously. "I don't think you understand master, I love you in a romantic way."

Zenyatta took Genji's hand and watched their fingers intertwine. "As an omnic, it is hard for me to understand human emotion but I understand how you might feel. I look at you now and my system begins to overheat, I find myself at a lost for words. Genji, is this how love feels?"

The cyborg smiled and nodded, tightening his grip on Zenyatta's hand. "It is master, it is." Genji couldn't contain his joy and pulled Zenyatta into a hug. 

"You are very special to me Genji,"

"I'm glad." The cyborg mumbled quietly and held his master close.

..  
..

"Looks like things are going good," Hanzo said to himself, he had been waiting outside for a while. Genji didn't come out heartbroken so he could only assume he was accepted. It made the shimada happy and it was finally time for him to rest. Hanzo made his way to his shared room and tiredly fell onto the bed. 

"Hey darlin"

"Hey.." Hanzo mumbled and scooted closer to Mccree. 

"You look tired, what were you doing all day?" The cowboy wrapped his arms around the other.

"Helping Genji with a crush." The shimada hugged his significant other back. "He has no charm whatsoever."

"He does but not as much as you do." Mccree pinched Hanzo's cheek playfully. "It was mighty nice of you to help your brother though."

"Yep." Hanzo sighed. "I'm going to fall asleep now."

"You go ahead, I might just kiss you until I get sleepy."

"I don't mind that at all." The shimada leaned up to peck Mccree's lips softly before snuggling close and closing his eyes.


End file.
